


The Babylon 5 Drabble Files

by badly_knitted



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A collection of Babylon 5 Drabbles, written for various challenges. I don't know how often this collection will be updated, but I'll try for at least once a month. Various characters, various episodes, various genres.





	1. Meeting Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Franklin and Marcus have gone to Mars to meet with the resistance. If they can find them, that is.
> 
> Written for Challenge 4: Underground at drabblesoup.
> 
> **Setting:** Racing Mars.

The Martian underground was literally that, inhabiting the network of caves and tunnels deep beneath Mars’ inhospitable surface. Humans could only survive here by building their cities inside sealed and pressurised domes where a breathable atmosphere was maintained by machinery, much of which was housed in these very same tunnels. It meant the resistance had to move around a lot, which was no bad thing; they were far harder for the authorities to find that way.

Unfortunately, it also meant Steven and Marcus were having trouble tracking them down to relay Sheridan’s proposal. They could get lost down here forever.

The End


	2. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Sinclair knows the importance of having a quiet refuge from the bustle of station life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 5: In The Garden at drabblesoup.
> 
> **Setting:** The Gathering.
> 
> Double drabble.

Space was at a premium on Babylon 5; the station was five miles long, each section made up of many levels, but with a resident population of around a quarter of a million people, both humans and most of the known alien races, every inch of the place had to be utilised as efficiently and effectively as possible.

Still, Jeffrey Sinclair had set aside a small area as a Japanese Zen garden, where plants, rocks, and sand raked into calming patterns created a haven, a place conducive to quiet contemplation. He didn’t see it as a waste of valuable space that could be better utilised for something more important; rather it was a necessity, helping to ensure the smooth running of the station.

As Commander, he needed a refuge where he could calm his mind and regain his equilibrium when the stresses of his job weighed on him. How could he be expected to keep the peace among dozens of races who didn’t necessarily get along with each other if his own mind was in turmoil? People looked to him to be the calm voice of reason, and that was no easy task. In times of chaos, here was order.

The End


	3. Hope For Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space is vast, but Babylon 5 hopes to unite its various races.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Challenge 18: Sea Of Stars at drabblesoup.
> 
> **Setting:** The Gathering.
> 
> 100 words first try!

Standing on Babylon 5’s observation deck, staring out at a sea of stars breathtaking in its immensity, was an awe-inspiring experience but also oddly humbling. Massive though it was, the space station was no more than a tiny, insignificant speck in the emptiness of space, refuge for a quarter of a million living beings, shielding them from the vacuum outside in which none of them could survive.

Out there, orbiting the stars, were countless planets, races, cultures, but here they could come together on neutral ground, get to know and understand each other, and hopefully learn to live in peace.

The End


End file.
